


墨绿色鳞片

by MALDITE



Category: Song of time
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALDITE/pseuds/MALDITE
Summary: 鲛人!叶迟有脑洞更新，没脑洞歇业随便写写的警告：内有猥亵未成年人内容物化角色o了个oc真的是随便写写的呀





	墨绿色鳞片

他第一次见到叶迟是七年前的晚秋，差不多是开始吃蟹的时候，他记得清楚，东国的渔民们去远海捕这一季最好的海产时，一网子把叶迟捞上来了。当然他不是在渔民那见到的叶迟，这条鲛人还没被运到岸上就被富商买下了，一上岸直接运进了他们那圈人搞的晚宴，装进大玻璃缸里，准备被转手卖给哪位对珍兽有兴趣的收藏者。  
鲛人可是稀罕玩意，早几年有传闻说哪哪个大臣或皇亲国戚家里藏着条鲛人，他知道那些都不是真的，鲛人不喜欢人味，大多数也不耐寒，早几十年就没人在东国的领海见着了，能看到的基本都是南国那被捞上来的（叫作人鱼）。至于这次怎么捕上来一条，没人能给个具体说法。玻璃缸里的鲛人崽子不停地折腾，裹着细鳞的长尾巴卷在里面舒展不开，也不知道这么小一条哪来那么大劲，尾巴抽在缸上咚咚得想。  
那时候叶迟不叫叶迟，只是个没名的奇兽，他看过去，和小怪物对上了眼，也许是那东西上半身和人类一模一样的缘故，鲛人幼崽惊慌失措的脸让他想起人类小孩。鲛人和人类的感情相似吗？他思考。  
他有贵族头衔，在朝廷也混了个一官半职，只是他还不满足，也不是俸禄不够，就是那逐渐膨胀起来的野心在戳他的脊梁骨，催促他再爬高些。前些日子刚立了太子，他思忖着正是送点礼物以表忠心的好时候，太子辛看起来是个仁善的主，也许登基后也都记得他这些好。他这样心有不轨地打算着，把这条鲛人买下了。他是个贵族，又有官职，卖家也没开价多高，权当卖他一个人情。而他呢？他是去用这条鲛人买太子的人情的。  
他凑近了看叶迟，这条小东西就往后缩缩。他忽然疑惑这鲛人是不是听懂了那些话，知道自己已经被买下来了。转眼他又忘了，专心打量他的“礼物”，渔网没把他弄伤，挺好的，这条鲛人看起来何止完完整整，简直是毫发无损，是一件相当体面的礼物。  
可惜是条公的。他啧了一声，看鲛人浮在水里短短的黑发，因为年幼而肉肉的脸，还有赤裸的上身和长长的长着墨绿色鳞的尾巴。据说南国那公的人鱼比较少见，鲛人不知道是不是同样，但稀有也没什么好的，总归没有雌性更有价值，这一条姿容也不怎么明丽，要做观赏或那种事的话，肯定是母的或美艳的要好。一想到这礼物可能除了稀有一无是处，他就又啧一声，而缸里的小东西更害怕了——他方才应该已经闹累了，这会都没用那条尾巴去抽关着他的玻璃缸——它缩了缩身体，他甚至感觉它在发抖。  
这时候又一个疑问冒了出来，这真的是公的吗？这么小，胸脯肯定是看不出来，而他光靠脸就按照人类的标准推测这是雄性，会不会太武断了？他心里有一大块地方都明知不会有第二种可能，但这股“求知”的邪恶想法令他心里的另一块地方动了动，令他盯住了鲛人肚子下面的那条缝。  
仆从给它从缸里捉了出来，按着尾巴按着手。还真像案板上的鱼，他想。鲛人幼崽受了惊吓，又挣又扭，恐慌极了，张着的嘴里发出一声声气音，他看见里面的牙齿和人类差不太多。他摸它的尾巴，墨绿色的鳞片能看出一点光泽，但很细很小，和人鱼那种圆鳞片很不一样，他不清楚是它太小了还是什么别的原因。鲛人的尾巴很滑，外面应该是裹了一层粘液，手感腻乎乎的，并不舒服。他最终还是把手指放在了那条被小鳞片包围的凹陷的缝上，它的尾巴动得更厉害了，他听见它的喉咙里又发出一声嘶嘶的吐气一般的声音。  
难道不会说话？他皱眉。从没听过鲛人不会说话的传言，照理来说它们应该能唱歌才对，可千万别运气不好、这次逮着的恰巧是个哑巴。  
他的手指塞进了缝里，和外面摸起来不一样，里面居然是暖的。他想看看着究竟是公的还是母的，但具体要怎么实践，他自己其实也没什么想法。也许他只是想弄这个小怪物。他往它身体里摸，小小的缝隙塞了两根手指还挺紧的，还好他往里探了探就碰到了个东西。他兴奋了些，猜到是鲛人的雄性器官了，但他想把它弄出来——要送给了太子，可就没什么机会让他看看了。他也不知道怎么弄是正确的，其实一般是随着心情在鲛人的身体里乱来，他耐心用尽，动作粗暴了些，手指往里捅进去，鲛人的腹部立即往上弹了一下，然后是短促的一声尖叫。看来不是哑巴。他心想，  
最终他让那东西伸了出来，小小的，柔软的，其实和人类的东西外形上没太大区别。做这些没什么用，甚至说是浪费时间，但他心里却得到了一股满足，折磨这条小东西得到了满足。他们把鲛人放回缸里，塞进去之前他看见它满脸都是水，除了头发沾湿的，大概还有点别的什么。  
之后他买了个更大更豪华的观赏鱼缸，和鲛人一起送给了太子殿下。  
和太子看起来年纪一边大的鲛人，大概除了观赏也没什么用途了。他想。

再次见到叶迟可就是七年后了，太子辛去了玉王的晚宴，和太子的兄弟——玉王的独子玉凌坐在同一边，正在他对面。那时候太子身边带着个侍从，也许就是这一代的近卫吧，太子叫那人“叶迟”。那黑色的头发和深色眼睛有些面熟，他多看了两眼，暮地想起当年送给太子的那条鲛人。叶迟坐在太子身侧，略低着下巴，好像在打量面前的矮桌。他越看越觉得像，近卫叶迟可没有那副惊慌的面孔，那少年看起来很老成，板板正正的，嘴角的弧线都向下撇着，看起来倒有点压迫感，兴许是个合格的近卫长。  
也许是他注视的时间略长，叶迟也看过来，他注意到那双深色的眼睛，和压低的眉毛看起来冷漠又尖锐。他们对视几秒，叶迟冷淡的脸色却突然变了变，主动别开视线，转而去盯着太子的手臂。就在这一刻他确定自己猜中了，这条鲛人认出自己来了，他能看出那一模一样的惊慌。  
它在怕什么呢，自己又不会去把它切开吃了。他这样嘲笑般地想，同时记起了鲛人的尾巴，想起那滑腻的触感，想起塞进它肉缝里的两根手指。  
他打量年轻的近卫，看得对方越来越浮躁。这是个英俊的少年，脸颊的轮廓已经有了成年人的弧度，墨绿的眼睛，浅色的薄唇。他坐在太子身边，离得很近，也许近过了正常距离——太子允许他这样接近自己？——他给太子倒水，样子很娴熟——他很习惯伺候太子。  
他是条公的。他想起很久以前冒出在自己脑子里的这个问题。也许不是母的太子也不介意，没有姣好的容貌也没关系。叶迟，太子甚至给了这个宠物一个名字，他是这样宠爱它。它是为太子侍寝过了吗？用它窄小的缝让太子满足过了吗？  
他端起冰酒喝下一口。  
不知道它那条缝现在能不能塞进比两根手指更多的东西。

ｅｎｄ


End file.
